


Thriller

by jaegerjuice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: DILF Levi, Halloween, Levi is whipped, M/M, No Smut, Romance, ereri, it's not halloween but thriller is still a bop, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerjuice/pseuds/jaegerjuice
Summary: Levi never really enjoyed celebrating holidays with his daughter until one Halloween where he runs into a very handsome boy.





	Thriller

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I KNOW I'm supposed to be updating Placebo Affect but...? Honestly, I don't really know how I can defend myself.  
> I was just listening to Thriller while doing dishes and I just had a need.   
> Hope y'all enjoy!

Had Levi ever liked celebrating holidays? No. 

When Levi was blessed with a daughter almost six years ago, did Levi like celebrating holidays then? 

Eh.

Every holiday he spent with his daughter, Mikasa, Levi was sure to make it a memorable experience for her. Despite detesting the good spirit they all brought, he always made sure to give Mikasa the presents she wanted for Christmas, hide dozens of Easter eggs on Easter for her, even on Thanksgiving he would bake two pumpkin pies for the little girl.

Just because he didn't want to have fun didn't mean he didn't want Mikasa to have fun. 

This Halloween though, Mikasa's sixth Halloween, was what really changed Levi.

Every year around this time, as usual, Levi would let his daughter dress up as anything she possibly wanted. If they didn't have it in store, then he would go out of his way to do some arts and crafts to make it. As long as it wasn't too provocative or violent, he would grant it to her. 

Mikasa was never too eager about anything, really she settled for whatever she got, and she had always been that way (even with Levi giving her anything she wanted). This Halloween, she decided that she wanted to dress up as the Princess Mulan, just as she had watched with Levi one night. 

Levi was more than happy to comply with her request and on the crisp Autumn night on Halloween, the man was walking around with a little Mulan by his side carrying a plastic pumpkin for her candy. 

Because the temperature had been so low, he made sure to bundle Mikasa up under her costume, as well as bring an extra jacket for her in case she got cold. Not that she would really fuss about it anyway. 

As for the man, he bundles up with three layers and a scarf as he followed his daughter throughout the bustling neighborhood. 

Throughout the night, Mikasa runs into many of her friends from school but favors staying with Levi just because she didn't feel like staying out all night. Levi had felt the exact same way. 

By the time the little girl's plastic pumpkin was full, it was around 8 pm, and they both had silently agreed to retreat for the night after one last house. 

This house was very extravagant with its decorations. It wasn't scary at all, but it definitely stood out among the other houses with plenty of strobe lights and lifesize monster figures scattered throughout the yard. It seemed kinda iffy to Levi, but it seemed good for the last house of the night. 

Usually, he would let Mikasa go to the door by herself as he watched from a distance, as all the kids would crowd around the door wanting candy and he would be damned if he were going to be in the middle of that shit show. Though this time he accompanied her as the children seemed to die down in this area. 

Mikasa pressed the doorbell button, already holding her bowl of candy and ready to offer it. They both heard voices inside the house, and the lights were on, so someone was obviously home. Levi heard a muffled voice say 'I'll get it this time' and 'You better not fucking cheat Jean'. How obnoxious, Levi thought. 

When the presence finally came to the door and opened it wide, Levi didn't think it was obnoxious anymore. 

A boy with shaggy brown hair and a grin that could end wars appeared at the door with a bowl full of-- not even candy, full candy bars. Mikasa definitely paid more attention to the full candy bars, while Levi paid attention to something... someone completely different. 

"Trick or treat." His daughter said in the most excited tone she's had all night (it was definitely from the full candy bars). 

"Wow!" The boy exclaimed. "It's such an honor to have Mulan at my door." He was talking to Mikasa as he grabbed a full Hersey's bar and put it in her pumpkin. "I think after defeating all of those Huns, you deserve a nice chocolate bar." His tone didn't seem like he was kidding too, he was genuinely impressed with the girl's choice of costume. 

That's when his eyes noticed the bigger figure behind the little girl, and god, if Levi wasn't at a loss for words just from the boy's appearance and smile, then Levi would go mute just from the boy's eyes. Levi compared them to polished emeralds that somehow, in another light, could easily be a blue to match sapphires. The man would be lying if he said his heart stop. 

"I love your daughter's costume, not many people really acknowledge the strength and courage Mulan had to go through all of that. I mean, she literally saved China."

Levi was brought back to his senses when the boy started talking directly too him. Was... he trying to start up a conversation about Mulan? Now that Levi was really looking though, he could see the brunette fidget a little almost nervously. This was a mess. 

"I agree." That's all Levi could really muster before shutting the conversation down to prevent himself from doing anything ridiculous. "What do you say to the nice man, Mikasa?" More like a hot man. More like a fucking gorgeous man. More like a 'pin me to the wall and make me never walk again' man. 

"Thank you." Her tone was always reserved, but again, it was the most enthusiastic she had been all night. She didn't even pay a single ounce of attention to what was happening between the two, only on her candy bar. 

All Levi could do was give the boy a curt nod before leading Mikasa off of the doorstep swiftly. As soon as they got out of the brunette's yard, Levi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. 

Was it wrong of him to want to go back? Knock on that door again and say 'Trick or Treat' and hopefully get his number instead of a full candy bar? 

Maybe his dry spell was getting to him, anybody within a five-mile radius who was attractive made Levi like that. 

That boy wasn't 'anybody' though. He was an angel.

"I liked him." Mikasa piped up, bringing Levi out of his thoughts. "Look. He gave me a whole Hersey's bar." She didn't hesitate to stick it in Levi's face as if to brag about it, something she never really wanted to do until she seemed to be so ecstatic about getting a big candy bar. 

Levi couldn't deny he liked the boy too. 

As they were walking down the street, a car slowly approached them. A car slowly approaching them at night was never a good thing, especially when said car stopped right in front of them. The raven was about to fight before the window rolled down to reveal Erwin with a masquerade mask on. 

Levi was in his right mind for wanting to still fight Erwin for scaring the living shit out of him. But the man greeted both of them with a polite smile. "Hello Levi, Mikasa." He nodded to both of them. "You guys turning in for the night?"

Erwin was one of Levi's coworkers, even a level higher than Levi. Not to mention his son, Armin, had play dates with Mikasa frequently, so Levi wasn't the slightest bit weirded out by the stop. Maybe a little, since Erwin was dressed up in a masquerade outfit. He wasn't surprised that the blonde had more spirit than him.

"Yeah, we were just walking home now. Too cold for this shit." Maybe that handsome brunette back there could warm him up. Yeah, he definitely could. 

"I concur," He said, almost chuckling at the other man's statement. "Armin and I were heading home as well. He's already asleep in the back. Good thing I took his pumpkin head off before we got buckled into the car."

Levi could see the boy bundled up in the back, sleeping like the child he was. Right next to him was a pumpkin head, while he just wore a black suit. He guessed Armin was just being some sort of pumpkin man, albeit it was still cute. It looked like it hid the boy's face pretty well too. As did Erwin's masquerade mask. If Levi couldn't recognize Erwin's ugly mug from a mile away, he would've totally thought Erwin was some creep pulling up to him. 

That gave Levi an idea. 

"Erwin, this may seem like a strange request, but could I possibly borrow your mask? As well as Armin's helmet?" Honestly, Levi wasn't taking no for an answer. "I'll give it back to you at work tomorrow."

Erwin gave him no trouble but still gave him a questioning look. "Of course Levi, but may I ask what for?" The mask came off him with ease before he reached into the back of the car to pull out the pumpkin head. 

The raven looked down to Mikasa, his expression giving off no clues to his plans except to Mikasa, who understood perfectly. 

"We just want to repay a visit to a few houses." 

 

 

"How did I know you would cheat again? Do you even listen to a word I say?"

"How did I cheat? Huh, Jaeger? Can I suddenly play with my fucking feet now?"

 

Eren almost boiled in anger over the Super Smash Bros. round they were playing. Halloween parties always had them playing some competitive game, be it Monopoly or Uno, someone always ended up mad at the end. Somehow it was always Eren. 

"No, you dickwad!" Eren was surrounded by his friends (or at least most of them were his friends), Connie, Sasha, Ymir, Historia, Reiner, Annie, Bertholdt, and (sadly) Jean. While other people got batshit drunk on this night, Eren and co. spent all night eating unhealthy snacks and playing games. For them, it was relaxing, even if they were arguing all night. 

"I think that DILF that came to the door obviously fucked up your sense of logic" Jean put out before getting pummeled in the face by the angry brunette. Jean instantly fought back, but no one really tried to stop them. 

"Hey, if you guys spill over the bowl of Doritos I'm calling the cops," Sasha said from the side. 

Their roughhousing was interrupted by another ring of the doorbell.

"Oh? The kids are still kicking around? Thought they would be done by now." Reiner piped in from the back, aimlessly on his phone.

Eren quickly pushed the other boy off of him, giving him a venomous look. "I'll get it. I don't like being in the same room as cheaters anyway." Before he even finished his sentence, he was already out of the room and at the entrance. After he left, Jean rolled his eyes and waved a finger around the side of his head, signaling that Eren was cuckoo. 

The brunette prepared to greet another child by grabbing the bowl of candy bars before unlocking the door and swinging it open, though his eyes caught a sight that was quite unorthodox. 

A kid wearing a big pumpkin on their head (and the robes of Mulan) accompanied a raven-haired man wearing a black masquerade mask. Nothing else he was wearing really matched with his outfit, but dang did the outfit look familiar to Eren. 

"Trick or treat," The kid said, who by the voice Eren had guessed was a little girl. He still didn't know what exactly her costume was, but he still gave her a smile nonetheless. 

"Ah! Trick or treat," Was all that he could really say before grabbing a full Twix bar and putting it in her pumpkin. 

Once she noticed it was a Twix bar, she looked up to her father expectantly. 

"Is it alright if she gets a Hersey's bar instead? She's a big fan of chocolate." Levi didn't let the boy do it himself, instead of reaching into the bowl to grab a Hersey's bar while putting the Twix bar back. Eren looked at the man questioningly before complying. 

"What do you say, Mikasa?" 

"Thank you."

Wow, that phrase sounded really familiar to Eren. He didn't get time to dwell on it whatsoever as the cold got to him and he went back inside. Now he could dwell on it. 

Where did that phrase come from? 

As the brunette focused, he looked down into the bowl where he just now noticed a piece of paper lied. Eren's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, picking up the piece of paper and inspecting it. On it was a series of numbers which the boy quickly deduced it was a phone number. 

He looked at it, amazed before the moment replayed in his head. 

What do you say to the nice man, Mikasa?

What do you say, Mikasa?

It was the hot guy from before! Eren wasn't going to acknowledge the fact that the man came back in the weird getup with his daughter but for whatever reason, he had come back! And had given Eren his number no less! The boy wanted to go back outside and greet him again, but he knew they were already long gone. 

Eren jumped with glee, accidentally dropping the bowl of candy bars all across the floor. A female voice projected from the other room. 

"I'm calling 911."


End file.
